


Luck

by ferikkusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: People say that Yoon Jeonghan is lucky, born in a rich family, smart and beautiful but that's not the luck they're talking about. The luckiness they're pertaining to is in a form of a man named Choi Seungcheol, he was his first love and sadly, his last.





	

People think that Jeonghan is the luckiest man alive but he doesn’t agree with them. Seeing his first love awkwardly standing inside his office with both their families present isn’t his definition of lucky to say the least. 

“Can you please repeat what you said, Mrs Choi?” Jeonghan asked a bit rudely. In all honesty, he perfectly heard what she said he just couldn’t bring himself to let those words sink in his brain. Unfortunately, his mom seemed to know what’s running on his brain because she glared at him.

“You and my son here, Choi Seungcheol, is going to get married!” Mrs Choi repeated with a squeal and a bright grin. Jeonghan felt his chest clench and his breath hitch, he can’t say no, not when his mother who also took the role of a father is looking at him expectantly.

He can’t fail his mom, not now because after the death of his father this is the first time that he saw her look excited. His father’s death made a huge blow to their company, he almost stopped school to help run it but his mother took the matter into her hands. She stayed strong and brought the company back to its feet.

Jeonghan knows that his mother is getting old and desperate for a successor so he has no choice but to oblige. He’s smart be he lacks the courage to take risks so his mom is killing two birds with one stone, a partnership with a wealthy company and a suitable husband for his son. Jeonghan never told his mom what happened between him and Seungcheol but he thinks she knows because he suddenly just stopped talking about him. Although Jeonghan didn’t change drastically, his mother still noticed it, the way he stops taking breaks from studying, lessened his time of interacting with others and never letting his hair grow long again.

Well, how could he continue doing things he like if it keeps reminding him of Seungcheol? After all those years he couldn’t move on, he couldn’t forget the pain but he knows that he has no right to feel that way. It was never Seungcheol’s intention to hurt the ‘Angel’ Jeonghan and change him to an ordinary human. He fell in love and it was returned but not the way he wanted it to. Being ‘friend zoned’ by your crush is pretty common but it had torn Jeonghan’s heart into pieces.

After some discussions and a light argument between Jeonghan and his mom, their marriage became a month earlier. “Bless you and your stupid feelings!” Jeonghan repeatedly cursed after they left him alone in his suddenly gloomy office. He is exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. 

“Stupid!” he muttered louder this time. Why am I feeling happy when I’m supposed to be angry? I hated him for everything that happened or so I think. I wanted to forget everything but it has always been impossible, not when every time I close my eyes I only remember the days I spent together with him he thought as he slowly drifts into sleep.

Jeonghan was never the type to like sports but he had no choice because his friends dragged him to watch a volleyball match between their school and their number-one rival. If it weren’t for his best friend Joshua’s good persuasion skills he wouldn’t have met Seungcheol. 

They were standing near the school’s exit because Jeonghan doesn’t like being near loud, sweaty people who would do anything for a good view. “If we’re going to stay here, I should have come on my own” Joshua said a bit annoyed from his friend. He knows that Jeonghan could be sensitive sometimes but not this much.

“But, you didn’t because you love me.” Jeonghan said matter-of-factly. Joshua does have a small crush on him but he keeps thinking of it as an admiration. Sure, Jeonghan is smart, beautiful even but there’s this one thing he doesn’t like about him, Jeonghan can’t feel love. Yes Jeonghan appreciates beauty but it’s too difficult for Joshua to figure out if it’s genuine. Jeonghan’s feelings have always been a mystery to him so he can’t wait to see Jeonghan fall in love.

Unknown to Joshua, Jeonghan is currently falling in love to the blonde man standing in front of them, the man named Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan was mesmerized to the point where he is unconsciously holding his breath while looking at him. He’s never seen a man so gorgeous and he instantly fell in love. He saw Seungcheol’s brown haired friend whisper something to him making him turn to his direction. Jeonghan immediately looked down to hide his blush but when he looked up again Seungcheol is smiling at him. 

“Hi” Seungcheol greeted Jeonghan who seems to look a bit flustered

“H-hello” Jeonghan shyly responded which caught Joshua’s attention. He looked at Jeonghan and saw a new kind of emotion coming from him. Guess who’s falling in love? With that thought in mind Joshua let a bright smile make its way to his face. 

“I’m Choi Seungcheol; you’re Yoon Jeonghan, right?” Seungcheol asked but Jeonghan didn’t seem to notice so Joshua had to nudge him. 

“He’s talking to you!” Joshua whispered at his blushing friend’s ear.

“Uhhh, yes, yes! I’m Jeonghan, nice to meet you and he’s Joshua, Hong Joshua.” Jeonghan said pointing to his friend who nodded his head.

“Nice to meet the both of you! My friend here’s Mingyu” Seungcheol responded patting his friend at the shoulders who smiled politely. Jeonghan couldn’t help but notice Mingyu’s crooked teeth; it’s quite a unique feature that contradicts his perfect face.

After that day Jeonghan haven’t really had the courage to talk to Seungcheol so two months had passed where he’s being continually teased by Joshua. It’s the first time he acted this way so rumours had been going around in the school saying that a certain angel has fallen in love. 

He had no clue that fate has a sweet surprise for him just in time for Christmas.

\------------------------  
The flashback will be continuing until a chapter or two. Let's all hope that Seungcheol will be able to heal the heart he broke.

Tell me what you think, please leave a comment <3  
Have a great day lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time ever writing a fanfic so I hope it turns out well! I want to finish this as soon as I could but thesis :'( If you have any ideas or recommendations feel free to tell me, I need it.
> 
> I've always liked a bad boy Seungcheol but I guess I'll save it for another story. Would you like me to write one? What ship would you like to see in my other story? Meanie? Verkwan? your own ship?


End file.
